In the prior art there do exist various types of aiding or gripping devices for use with sporting apparatus or other implements. Examples of these devices can be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,843,039; 2,780,464; 2,962,288 and 5,704,845. A drawback to all these devices is that they do not effectively hold the implement shaft as well as effectively fit with the user's hand.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved gripping device, particularly, but not exclusively, for use with a golf club.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved golf club gripping device that effectively holds the golf club shaft while at the same time fitting effectively with the user's hand so as to provide a gripping mechanism that enhances use of the club.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved golf club gripping device that is particularly useful with a user having a medical condition such as arthritis or carpel tunnel syndrome.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved golf club gripping device that, not only functions as an improved device for holding the golf club in a comfortable position, but also functions as a prosthesis for a golfer having the loss of one or more fingers.